The AntiFairy Godparents
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda finally get a godchild of their very own! COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_No, I do not own the Fairly odd Parents. I do, however own this story and Angelina. Upon lisetning to the FOP soundtrack, I got encouraged to do this, especially upon listening to "Real and Scary" again. Please, read and review, thanks!_**

**The Anti-Fairy God Parents**

---

**1**.

The young violet-haired colored girl shivered violently as she heard screams and a furious yell from her father cry out from the next bedroom. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and hugged them tight, squeezing her eyes shut. A final scream from her mother could be heard, followed by two loud thuds, then silence. She opened her eyes a little upon hearing footsteps.

"Mama...papa?" Her voice came out shakey as she looked up towards the door.

No. The figure she saw at the door wasn't the familiar image of her father nor her mother. A stranger. She scrambled back into the corner, terrified. She couldn't see his face for it was hidden by a black hat mask. But she could see that he carried a large, metal bat in his hands.

"Mama?" She whispered, tears streaking her face.

"Heh...mommy's not going to help you this time, kid."

Poof!

The little girl raised her eyes to see two, blue fairy-like figures floating in front of her. "Leave her and get out!" The male hissed out, pointing his wand towards the attacker.

The man blinked, confused under the mask. "And what are you two freaks going to do about it?"

The male Anti-Fairy smirked slyly, rolling his wand around before aiming it at the man. "This!" Dark blue smoke engulfed the stranger, making him vanish from the site.

The two Anti-Fairies then turned back to face the little girl who had been staring up at them in amazement. "Where did he go?" She asked softly, peeking over the male Anti's shoulder.

"Don' worry darlin'. He won' be botherin' ya anymore." The female Anti smiled a toothy grin as she floated down towards the girl, holding her arms out. "I'm Anti-Wanda. What's yer name, sweetie?"

She stared at the outstretched arms for a few minutes. "A-Angelina Chrysillie." She took a shakey step towards the female before running into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Awe, darlin'..." The female smiled down at her, hugging the shaking girl back. She ran a hand through the girl's hair, patting her back gently with a free hand. "Why don't you tell me and Anti-Cosmo why that man was after ya?"

Angelina rested her head against her chest, clutching onto her as Anti-Cosmo floated closer towards the two. "I don't really know why," she began quietly. "Mama and papa are good friends with Mr. Dimma--door.." She scrunched her face up, unsure if she pronounced the name right.

"You mean, Dimmadome?"

She raised her redish colored eyes to Anti-Cosmo and slowly nodded. "But I don't know why he would harm us for that. He--" She scrambled out of Anti-Wanda's grip suddenly and rushed to the bedroom door. "Mama and Papa!"

Anti-Wanda glanced over at her husband who wore a grim look on his face. It took a few minutes to register, but she got what he was thinking and the two poofed into the next bedroom before Angelina could enter. She gasped upon seeing the two unconscious bodies that could only be the little girls parents. A small pile of blood was forming from under the man's mouth and she poofed it clean as Angelina ran into the room.

"No time to play games! Mama, Papa, wake up! The bad man's gone!"

Anti-Wanda blinked a couple of times, surprised at the girl's calmness. It then dawned on her. She had no idea what had taken place. She gently picked the girl up in her arms. Angelina blinked, confused. "Why aren't they waking up? Did I do something wrong?"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, patting the child's head lightly. "No, dear girl. It's just...when that man was here, he killed your mother and father.."

Anti-Wanda shot her husband a glare as Angelina stared at him, shocked. "Well don' scare her!" She hugged the girl tightly.

"Mama and Papa are...gone?" Tears sprung her eyes as she snuggled more against Anti-Wanda.

"It's all right, Angel. You have us now. We'll take care of you, that you can count on."

------

**7:41 A.M...**

Ten year-old Timmy Turner was still sound asleep in his room. His two gold-fish, who were actually his Fairy God Parents, were just waking up from their well deserved nights sleep.

**7:42...**

_Brriinnnggg!_

"Timmy, time to get ready for school!"

Timmy's eyes snapped open upon hearing his mother's call. He wore a wide smile as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. "Gooooddd morning, Dimmsdale!! And what a beautiful morning it is!" Chet U Betcha's voice rang out on the alarm clock.

Timmy grinned and turned it off. Chet was right; Today was going to be a great day. Cosmo and Wanda appeared behind Timmy in their fairy forms. "What's on the agenda today, Sport?" Wanda asked, smiling brightly.

"You mean besides trying to avoid Francis and Tootie? Just the normal average day I always have at school when I'm with you guys," Timmy grinned as he slid down the banister.

Timmy's mother was waiting for him patiently at the foot of the stairs. She placed her left hand on her hip and tapped her foot, a frown on her face as she watched him land safely on the floor. "Timmy Turner! How many times do I have to remind you, never to slide down the banister? You could hurt yourself!" she scolded, wagging her index finger at him in a motherly way.

"Oh, mom, I'm fine! See? No bruise, no serious injury whatsoever!" Timmy grinned as he then added his famous line, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes as she turned her back on Timmy and headed towards the kitchen. "Well, just the same, do not slide down the banister ever again. Do I have your word?"

Timmy heaved a sigh as he looked up at Cosmo and Wanda who nodded, agreeingly. "Yes, mom, you have my word."

"Good. Hurry and eat up before you miss the bus!"

Timmy stared down at the raw steak that rested on his plate. "Uh, mom? This isn't even cooked...don't we have any pancakes or waffles?"

"I'm sorry honey. Your father and I were up late last night remodeling the guest room. We didn't have the time to go grocery shopping. I promise you and your new sister will have a better dinner after school."

Timmy appeared confused as he stood from his seat to grab his backpack. "Huh? My new sister? What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Yeah, she's not even showing!" Cosmo joked, afterwards receiving a slap upside the head by Wanda.

"Oh, um, you'll see her at school, I think. This should be her first day. Try to be nice to her, honey. She's new here and we want to make her feel welcome," Mrs. Turner replied, looking rather nervous.

"But–"

"Oh, look! The bus is here!" Mrs. Turner smiled, shooing Timmy outside, then closing the door. "That was close."

---

Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside him just as the bus was coming around the corner. "What did she mean by my new sister? How will I know what she looks like?" Timmy asked as the bus neared.

"I guess you'll just have to keep a sharp eye out for her, Sport," Wanda smiled, reassuringly as she and Cosmo transformed themselves into pink and green backpack straps.

Timmy let out another sigh as he boarded the bus. He looked around for Chester and AJ, soon finding them waving him over towards the back of the bus. He and his friends always sat near the back of the bus. Ever since the rich, popular kids took over the front seats, they were forced to sit near the back with the geeks and the nerds.

"Hey, Timmy, what's up? Anything new happen lately?" AJ greeted, scooting over so he could sit down.

"Not really. Unless you count the fact that I'm getting a new sister."

Chester and AJ exchanged looks. "You're mom's pregnant? But she's not even showing!" Chester declared.

"No, it's not that! I'm supposed to be able to meet her during school. My mom said she's new in town and they wanted to make her feel welcome," Timmy explained.

AJ scanned his eyes over the students that were already on the bus. "Haven't seen a new face here yet. Are we just supposed to meet her in class or something?" He asked, still scanning the bus.

Timmy shrugged as the bus made its way towards the school. "I guess so. It's the only logical reason why–" he paused as he stood from his seat."Guys, what's wrong?"

AJ and Chester exchanged looks once again. "Uh, dude, you just said logical. You've never used that word before "

"Yeah, so?" Timmy shrugged off their stares as he climbed off the bus.

AJ and Chester followed silently behind him. "So, he got a change of words in his vocabulary. What could go wrong?" Chester asked, a wide grin on his face as they entered Mr. Crocker's class.

Timmy paused, scanning his eyes over his fellow classmates. _No new face...same old classmates. Maybe mom was wrong about having to meet her in school..._ he thought.

"Take your seats, Turner, Chester and AJ," Mr. Crocker barked at them, making the trio jump.

Timmy and his friends did as they were told and looked up at Mr. Crocker, expectantly. Why did he appear so angry today? 'Something's up...' Timmy mouthed to Cosmo and Wanda who appeared to be a pen and pencil on his desk.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other just as Mr. Crocker was about to speak again. "We have a new student joining us today, class. Apparently, she's Timmy Turner's sister." Mr. Crocker paused as he leaned in to glare at Timmy. "Which means I'll have even more fun exposing you for having...FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!" he twitched a little as he said those three words.

The class stared at him blankly. "Mr. Crocker!! Stop scaring the kids and introduce this nice little girl," Principal WaxelPlax scolded from outside the classroom.

"Um...yes...Class, please, give a warm welcome to Angelina Turner."

The class stared as the new girl entered the room, looking as shy as ever. She wore a dark purple dress with a matching dark dress shirt. She had shoulder-length, straight, violet colored hair and red eyes.

Cosmo looked over at Wanda and grinned. "She seems nice."

**TBC!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wheee! A new chappy! Quick update this time. x3 Meh, well, you know the rule, Angelina and this story is mine. The real FOP characters belong to Butch Hartman. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

---

**2.**

Timmy stared at the new girl, a bit taken aback by her appearance. "Dude, that's your sister? She's creepy..." Chester whispered.

"She's perfect," AJ grinned, a blush working it's way across his cheeks as he stared at Angelina.

Chester rolled his eyes. "You've been corrupted again, dude."

Timmy still couldn't believe his eyes as he continued to stare at Angelina. Angelina, meanwhile, started fidgeting nervously in her spot as she overheard some of the whispering the class was doing. She eyed the bluish fairy figure earing on her left ear. "They don't seem to like me very much..." she spoke softly, so the teacher, nor the students wouldn't hear her.

"Don't worry about it, Angel. They'll come around," the earing returned the whisper. "Just give them some time."

"Let's see...Angelina, why don't you take the seat behind your brother? I'm sure Turner won't mind," Mr. Crocker grinned.

Timmy shrugged as Angelina nervously made her way to the empty seat behind Timmy and sat down. The day seemed to drag on forever as Angelina waited patiently for a chance to speak privately with her new brother.

**2:59...**

**3:00...**

_Brrriinnnggg!_

The class jumped out of their seats and scrambled out of the classroom. "That was a short day," She heard Timmy compliment to his two friends, Angelina followed closely behind them. "Short days are always good."

Angelina cautiously stepped up behind Timmy and tapped him on the shoulder. Timmy froze in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Oh, it's only you. At first I thought it might be Francis."

AJ was grinning at Angelina as he took the chance to stand beside her. Chester groaned and pulled AJ back with him. "Um...Timmy, I was kind of hoping we could walk home instead of taking the bus."

"Can I come with you guys?" AJ asked, eagerly.

"No, you're riding the bus with me," Chester rolled his eyes and looked over at Timmy. "It's cool, dude. Walk home with her. We'll catch you later."

Timmy and Angelina watched as Chester dragged AJ away towards the bus before they started walking home themselves. "So, how did you like your first day?" Timmy asked, hoping to make conversation with her.

"Oh, it was okay. I don't think I made a very good first impression, though," Angelina sighed heavily as she walked next to him.

"Don't worry about it, the other kids will come around once they get to know you better," Timmy smiled, reassuringly at her.

"That's what I told her."

Timmy froze in his tracks once again and turned to face Angelina. That voice sounded oddly familiar. "Who said that?"

"I did, my dear boy."

Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to Timmy just as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared beside Angelina. "Anti-Cosmo? " Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda chorused at the same time.

"And Anti-Wanda!" Cosmo declared, not wanting anyone to feel left out.

Anti-Wanda smiled a toothy grin at Cosmo. "What do you Anti-Fairies want with Angelina?" Wanda demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? We're her _Anti-_Fairy God Parents," Anti-Cosmo explained as he floated beside Angelina.

"You've got to be kidding me. How can you be her Fairy God Parents when Jorgen had you guys locked up in the Anti-Fairy Containment Jail?" Timmy asked, crossing his arms.

"I guess you could call us lucky," Anti-Cosmo replied, a little slyly.

"How did you get stuck with those two?" Timmy asked, pulling Angelina aside.

Angelina lowered her eyes, keeping her silence. Timmy blinked, nudging her a little. "Sis..."

"If she don' wanna talk abou' it, then she don' haveta talk abou' it," Anti-Wanda spoke up, crossing her arms.

Anti-Cosmo placed a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "It's all right, Angel. You don't have to tell anyone about it," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Then I don't want to," Angelina spoke softly. "I'll tell everyone when I'm ready."

Anti-Cosmo grinned. "That's our little Angel."

That night, Timmy crept into Angelina's room. He scanned his eyes over the room, with Wanda beside him. In one corner of the room, on top of a dresser sat a gold fish bowl, where Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda slept peacefully.

Timmy's eyes rested on the sleeping figure of his adopted sister. "I wish I could see into Angelina's past," Timmy whispered to Wanda.

Wanda smiled and waved her wand. A white light washed over the two and the were suddenly inside Angelina's past.

---

_Timmy watched with Wanda as a five year-old version of Angelina was found shaking with fear in a corner of what could only be her old bedroom. "What's wrong with her?" Timmy asked aloud. _

"I don't know, Sport, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Wanda spoke softly.

"Leave me alone...leave me alone. Make the bad man go away. Make him disappear," they heard Angelina whisper over and over.

A shadowy figure loomed over Angelina, holding a metal bat in his left hand. As if to answer the small girl's prayers, two bluish colored fairies appeared in front of her. "Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda!" Timmy mouthed to Wanda, who nodded her head, watching the scene with interest.

The little girl raised her eyes to see two, blue fairy-like figures floating in front of her. "Leave her and get out!" The male hissed out, pointing his wand towards the attacker. 

_The man blinked, confused under the mask. "And what are you two freaks going to do about it?"_

_The male Anti-Fairy smirked slyly, rolling his wand around before aiming it at the man. "This!" Dark blue smoke engulfed the stranger, making him vanish from the site._

_The two Anti-Fairies then turned back to face the little girl who had been staring up at them in amazement. "Where did he go?" She asked softly, peeking over the male Anti's shoulder._

_"Don' worry darlin'. He won' be botherin' ya anymore." The female Anti smiled a toothy grin as she floated down towards the girl, holding her arms out. "I'm Anti-Wanda. What's yer name, sweetie?"_

_She stared at the outstretched arms for a few minutes. "A-Angelina Chrysillie." She took a shakey step towards the female before running into her arms, hugging her tightly._

_"Awe, darlin'..." The female smiled down at her, hugging the shaking girl back. She ran a hand through the girl's hair, patting her back gently with a free hand. "Why don't you tell me and Anti-Cosmo why that man was after ya?"_

_Angelina rested her head against her chest, clutching onto her as Anti-Cosmo floated closer towards the two. "I don't really know why," she began quietly. "Mama and papa are good friends with Mr. Dimma--door.." She scrunched her face up, unsure if she pronounced the name right._

_"You mean, Dimmadome?"_

_She raised her redish colored eyes to Anti-Cosmo and slowly nodded. "But I don't know why he would harm us for that. He--" She scrambled out of Anti-Wanda's grip suddenly and rushed to the bedroom door. "Mama and Papa!"_

_Anti-Wanda glanced over at her husband who wore a grim look on his face. It took a few minutes to register, but she got what he was thinking and the two poofed into the next bedroom before Angelina could enter. She gasped upon seeing the two unconscious bodies that could only be the little girls parents. A small pile of blood was forming from under the man's mouth and she poofed it clean as Angelina ran into the room._

_"No time to play games! Mama, Papa, wake up! The bad man's gone!"_

_Anti-Wanda blinked a couple of times, surprised at the girl's calmness. It then dawned on her. She had no idea what had taken place. She gently picked the girl up in her arms. Angelina blinked, confused. "Why aren't they waking up? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Anti-Cosmo shook his head, patting the child's head lightly. "No, dear girl. It's just...when that man was here, he killed your mother and father.."_

_Anti-Wanda shot her husband a glare as Angelina stared at him, shocked. "Well don' scare her!" She hugged the girl tightly._

_"Mama and Papa are...gone?" Tears sprung her eyes as she snuggled more against Anti-Wanda._

_"It's all right, Angel. You have us now. We'll take care of you, that you can count on."_

_  
_  
---

Wanda kept silent as they exited his sister's room. Timmy watched his godparent, blue eyes full of worry. "Is everything okay, Wanda?" He asked softly, entering his own bedroom.

"I just had no idea Angie's parents were friends with Mr. Dimmadome. And that guy. What if he's after the Dimmadome fortune?" She frowned, thoughtfully.

"Dimmadome fortune? But then that doesn't explain why he would kill her parents!" Timmy moaned, getting dressed for bed. He crawled under the covers and Wanda tucked him in.

"I don't know, Sport. This is all a big mystery to me too."

"You do know what this means though, right?"

Wanda blinked a few times, glancing down at her godchild. "No...what?"

"I'll have to be extra nice to her!"

Wanda let out an exassperated sigh as she poofed herself into a fish and landed into the fishbowl next to the sleeping fish form of Cosmo. "Night Timmy."

**TBC!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Little shout-out: Thanks to those who reviewed! As Cupid would say: "I love ya for that!" Please, keep them up!**_

_**And as a little treat, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

**3.**

Anti-Cosmo watched from his resting spot with an observing eye as Angelina started tossing and turning in her sleep, uncomfortably. He frowned, wondering just what was going on in his godchild's head. _What's troubling you, Angel?_ He asked, telepathically.

Angelina bit down on her bottom lip upon hearing her godfather's voice and opened her eyes slightly._ I keep having that dream about the time I first met you two. Why did you guys save me, anyway?_

Ant-Cosmo blinked a few times, a little taken aback by the question. _Well, you see, dear girl, you're the only reason why Jorgen allowed us to go down to Earth. You're special to Anti-Wanda and myself._

_I see._

The blue fairy guardian arched an eyebrow at her response. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something else on the girl's mind. _Something else is troubling you, I can sense it._

_It's just...I won't forget you two like other kids will forget their 'Fairy God Parents' when I get older, will I?_ She fidgeted with the bed covers as she stole a glance from the fishbowl.

_Of course not, dear girl. Only if you really want to. Us Anti-Fairies don't have boundaries like those other Fairies do._

_Good. Because you two are the best._ She stiffled a yawn and fell back asleep.

Anti-Cosmo smiled upon hearing that comment and watched her sleep on peacefully. That is, until the alarm clock rang. He waved his wand to silence the alarm just as Angelina crawled out of bed, still sleepy. "Timmy!! Angelina!! Time to get up!!"

Angelina rubbed her eyes and stretched. "It's Saturday...why are we up this early?"

She stepped out of her room, with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appearing as her blue-fairy earrings. Timmy smiled upon seeing her; Cosmo and Wanda had appeared beside him as his coloring book and colored pencils. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey, bro," Angelina smiled back. "Um...why are we up this early again on a Saturday?"

Timmy shrugged. "Mom and Dad must want to do something special with us today."

The two walked down the stairs together to greet their Mom and Dad, yet stopped in their tracks when they saw the two adults dressed up. "Uhhh...Mom, Dad? Did you want us to dress up or something?" Timmy asked, glancing over at Angelina who shrugged.

Mrs. Turner laughed. "Oh, don't be silly, honey. Vicky's going to be watching the two of you while your father and I go out for dinner and a movie with our friends "

Angelina blinked a few times, a little bit startled by this. "Who's Vicky?"

"You'll see..." Timmy swallowed hard as Vicky entered the house just as the Turners left.

"Hello, Twerp and Twerpette!" Vicky greeted, a wide grin on her face. "Why, Timmy, I never knew you had a sister!"

Angelina gulped and hid behind Timmy. "Sh-she's my adopted sister!"

"Well, then that means I can torture the two of you for the price of one! " Vicky laughed.

Anti-Cosmo narrowed his eyes and raised his wand. As if on request, Vicky had transformed into a vampire bat. Timmy blinked and looked down at Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo just shrugged as Wanda pointed over Timmy's shoulder to Anti-Cosmo.

"Why did you do that for?" Timmy hissed as Vampire Vicky whined that she didn't want to be a bat.

"She was going to hurt Angel. And no one hurts our Angel," Anti-Cosmo replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, you gotta change her back before our parents get home "

Anti-Cosmo looked over at Anti-Wanda and the two laughed. "Relax, dear boy, we have plenty of time to do that. They won't be back until late this afternoon."

"So...what do you want to do until then?" Cosmo asked, excitedly, then receiving another slap upside the head from Wanda.

"I dun' know. What do ya' all wanna do?" Anti-Wanda asked, wearing the same goofy grin as Cosmo.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!! Let's talk about how you two met up with Angie!!" Cosmo declared, waving his hands wildly.

Angelina stepped out from behind Timmy and shook her head. "I don't like that nickname very much."

"Oh...well...can we call you Angel?" Cosmo asked, eyeing Wanda.

Angelina frowned, looking over at Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. "I do believe that is our nickname for her. Perhaps you should just call her Angelina."

"No, no...they can call me Lina if that want," Angelina smiled sheepishly.

"That sounds fair enough," Wanda returned the smile.

"So, can we know about how you guys met her?" Cosmo asked, eagerly.

Timmy bit down on his lower lip as he watched Angelina start fidgeting with her dress. "Um, maybe some other time, Cosmo. Uh, in the mean time, why don't we all watch some nice tv together?" he suggested.

Angelina grinned and followed Timmy to the living room, Cosmo and Anti-Wanda following closely behind the two. Just as Wanda started to follow after Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo pulled her back. "What do you want?" She demanded, a scowl on her face.

"You know, don't you?" Anti-Cosmo asked, floating in front of her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Wanda tried to dart past him, but he blocked her path, holding her by the shoulders. "Oh-ho, you are quite the comedian, dear Wanda, don't think I didn't see you and Timmy in her room last night. So, did you see all you wanted to see, my dear?"

Wanda appeared a little nervous, unable to answer him. He was just a little too close at that moment. "Hey!! Hands off the wife!" She let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her husband's jealous voice.

Anti-Cosmo shrugged it off as he joined Angelina, Anti-Wanda and Timmy on the couch. "What was that all about, Wanda?" Cosmo asked as they joined the others.

"Trust me, Cosmo, you don't want to know."

**TBC!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-outs-- DontDeny-- Thank you! I'm very pleased to hear you like this! And yes, you're right...something bad is actually going to happen later on, but right now is happy stuff...sort of. _evil grin_ Yes, yes, I love Anti-Fairies too! AC is my fav above them all! **

**Mia-- Hehe, I try my best. xP I'm glad you like it! **

**And thank you, everyone else!!! Keep the reviews up guys! I'm enjoying them! **

**4.**

The next day wasn't any better for Angelina or Timmy as Vicky returned. "Um, sorry to rain on your parade, Vicky, but Lina and I have to go over to AJ's house!" Timmy smiled up at his babysitter innocently.

Angelina's eyes grew small as she turned to Timmy, and odd look on her face. "AJ's house? You mean your friend that has the obsessed crush on me? Do we have to?" She asked in a low voice.

"It's either AJ's or Chester's."

"I'd have to go with Chester."

Vicky rolled her eyes, a little bit peeved at the whispering going on between the two siblings. "All right, that's enough, twerps!" she barked, glaring down at them.

Timmy gave her a pleading look. "But we promised Chester we'd meet him in ten minutes, Vicky!"

Vicky rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms. "Fine. But you'd better be back home before your parents come home, or you'll regret the day you were born!"

"I promise! We'll be back!" Timmy declared, grabbing Angelina's hand and running out the door.

He let out a sigh of relief as they walked to Chester's. Timmy paused momentarily in front of the trailer to look at his sister. "Tell me again why you don't like AJ?"

Angelina lowered her eyes, sheepishly. "I don't know. There's just something about him that creeps me out."

"Could it be his undying love for you?" Chester's slightly annoyed voice startled the two.

Angelina smiled shyly, blushing a little upon seeing Chester. "Oh, hi," she greeted.

"Yeah, hi," he muttered, standing back to allow them in.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Timmy demanded lowly as Angelina studied Chester's belonging's. "Why are you acting so cold around her?"

"Number one, you know I don't blend in well with girls. Number two, she stole my other best friend from me," Chester replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe you could lighten up a little? I mean, she is my sister, after all."

"Don't you mean your _adopted_ sister?"

Angelina had her back turned on the boys, but she could still hear some of the conversation. She closed her eyes. "You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked softly.

Chester blinked a few times, a little startled upon hearing the question. "I, uh--"

"It's all right. No one else seems to like me very much either," She turned to face them, smiling a little. "I'll be waiting outside for you, Timmy."

Timmy watched her leave, a little surprised by her actions, before turning back to Chester. "You could have been a little more nicer to her, dude."

---

Angelina sighed, sitting down on the trailer steps. She began playing with the hem of her dress until she heard a whispered "Ew!" She raised her eyes to see a group of kids she had never met before staring at her, pointing and whispering. "Evil red eyes!! She's a freak!"

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as soon as she heard that word. "Let's get away from her before she comes after us!"

As soon as they left, her eyes began to fill up with tears and she hid her face in her hands. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared in front of her. "Why don't they just accept me?" she asked softly, wiping her eyes.

"Awe, sug..." Anti-Wanda glanced over at her husband.

"Angel, they'll come around to accept your stay here. Don't you worry." Anti-Cosmo answered for his wife.

They appeared as her earrings again as the door to the trailer opened. Angelina sniffled, wiping her eyes again as she turned to face Timmy and Chester. "Way to go, Chester, you made her cry!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's not his fault," Angelina whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Then who--"

"Some kids came by and they were whispering. I didn't start crying until one of them called me a freak," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Owch," Timmy mumbled, holding back as Chester walked over and placed a hand on angelina's shoulder.

"I may not know what it's like to be called a freak, but I'm pretty sure it's close to being called middle-class and I've already been down there," he started.

As Angelina lifted her head to meet his gaze, Chester quickly turned his head away. "I'm-uh-sorry if I was a little harsh on you earlier," he finished.

A small smile appeared on Angelina's face. "It's okay, really, Chester. Thank you."

Chester merely smiled, rubbing the back of his head, embarassed. Angelina giggled at his reaction and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Timmy winced, half expecting his friend to let out a cry of disgust. Chester didn't. On the other hand, his cheeks had turned a crimson red color. Angelina giggled and stood beside timmy. "Dude, are you going to be okay?" he asked, nudging him.

Chester blinked a few times and looked at Timmy, smiling a little. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

The smile remained on Angelina's face as she watched Chester join Timmy's other side. _Angelina Turner/Mcbadbat. I like the sound of that!_ She thought, faintly blushing.

**TBC!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shout-outs: Thanks, guys! And don't worry, more details about Angie's past will be coming out soon. I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far! Keep up the reviews! They're what keeps me motivated! Urgh, and sorry for the wait on this chapter! Forgive me!!**_

_**And now...**_

**5.**

Timmy pulled Angelina aside, a sly smile on his face. "You like Chester, don'tcha?" He asked lowly so Chester wouldn't hear.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked, smiling innocently. "At least he doesn't creep me out like AJ does, and he understands me."

The two jumped when they heard an annoyed "Ahem!" and turned back to see AJ glaring at Chester. "Uh, AJ! When did you get here?" Timmy asked, glancing nervously at his sister.

"About ten minutes ago!" AJ glanced over at Timmy for a brief moment, then returned his glare on Chester. "I thought you didn't like girls? And now you're trying to steal mine?!"

"Okay, number one, I wasn't trying to steal her from anyone. I never intended to. And number two, Angelina is an exception," Chester grinned, looking over at her.

Angelina smiled back shyly, faintly blushing. AJ frowned, noticing this. "Whatever! Just stay away from MY girl!"

Both boys turned to face Angelina who appeared shocked at what AJ had said. she blinked a few times, watching him leave. "D-did he just claim me as his girl?"

Chester huffed and shook his head. "Dude, he's delusional. Don't listen to him."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you back home, bro!"

"Uh, yeah. Here, could you drop these off in my room, sis?" Timmy asked, handing over a pink sketch pad and a green pencil.

"Sure!"

---

"Lina and Chester! Lina and Chester!" the green pencil in her hand teased her, chuckling a little.

"Cosmo, knock it off!" Wanda called out, warningly.

Cosmo blinked a few times, staring down at his wife, confused. "But it's fun, sweetie! Besides, they're cute together!" He smiled then, glancing over at Angelina, just in time to notice her blush.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes at his counterpart's comment. "You do realize Vicky's still at the house?" He arched a brow, looking down at the group.

Angelina stood still for a few minutes before finally moving forward. "We can sneak past her, right Daddy A-C?" she asked softly.

Anti-Cosmo blinked a few times at the new nickname he had been given. He wasn't quite fond of being called Daddy, that was for certain, but as long as it kept his godchild happy, who was he to protest against it? "I don't think so, Angel, but you know you can wish to be sent to your room before we confront her."

She smiled and nodded, suddenly finding her confidence as she walked up to the steps. "I wish we were in my room!" She whispered softly. The group disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeard in her room. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed, paitently awaiting her brother's arrival.

The two Fairies and their counterparts appeared in front of Angelina. "So," Cosmo began, smiling widely. Angelina blinked, staring up at the green-haired fairy, expecting him to finish his scentence. "It's later, can we know about you-know-what now?"

Wanda watched as Angelina lower her eyes hesitantly. "Cosmo, now's not a good time. Er-why don't you clean up around the castle for a little bit before Timmy comes home?" She raised her pink eyes to see Anti-Cosmo whisper something in her counterpart's ear. What it was, she was trying to figure out, but his hand was covering his mouth as he whispered to her.

Cosmo was about to protest when Wanda gave him a warning glare and he quickly poofed out in a cloud of green smoke. She blinked a few times upon seeing her counterpart disappear as well, leaving her to deal with Anti-Cosmo and Angelina alone. She cast a fake smile in the Anti-Fairies direction as she floated over beside Angelina who wore a tired expression on her face. Wanda helped her into her bed and pulled up the covers around her so she could take a little nap.

"I ask you again, dear Wanda, you and Timothy both know about Angel's past with us, don't you?"

Wanda turned to face Anti-Cosmo who floated in front of her. "I don't--" Her eyes widened and she backed up, nearly tripping over the bed covers as he pointed his wand at her.

"Don't make things difficult. You wouldn't be telling Cosmo it's the wrong time to ask if you didn't know," Anti-Cosmo frowned, studying her facial expressions.

She glared at him and floated a little off the bed so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping figure in it. "Yes, I do know. Happy now?" She snapped, glancing back over at Angelina to make sure they hadn't woken her.

"Quite," He smirked and grabbed her hand. "And I suppose you and Timothy are going to play detectives now to figure out who the attacker was?" He watched her stare at him, confused. He rubbed his temples with a free hand and sighed heavily. "No, it wasn't me!"

Wanda smiled sheepishly, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Heh. Of course I knew that much!" She frowned slightly and stopped moving, floating just beside him. "I just wish I knew. Mr. Dimmadome can't have many enemies, can he?"

"He is one of those filthy rich guys," Anti-Cosmo mused, losening his grip on her hand. "It could be anyone." He paused slightly and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you for wanting to help out."

A faint, pink blush tainted her cheeks as she looked over at him. "A-Anytime."

"Nnnghh!"

Both Anti-Cosmo and Wanda blinked at the annoyed grunt that came from Angelina. They watched her squint her eyes and pull the covers up over her head. "You guys are being too loud!"

Blink, blink.

The two exchanged startled glances and a sweatdrop or two. "Aheh...sorry, Angel!"

---

Timmy frowned as he began his walk home. So one of his best friends had a change of feelings to girls and suddenly liked his sister, while his other best friend held an obsessive crush on her. It was all right to him, as long as his sister was happy, but something kept bothering him and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He shook his head and stepped up to open the door when it was suddenly swung open. He raised his blue eyes to meet the angry red eyes of his baby-sitter. "Vicky!!"

"Get in here! Your parents are on their way home!" she growled, pulling him inside. "And where's that creepy sister of yours?"

"Hey! She's not creepy!" Timmy stuck his tongue out at her, frowning and crossing his arms. "As far as I know, she left awhile ago and could be in her room by now!"

**"ANGELINA!!!!"**

Timmy winced, closing his ears as Vicky shouted and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, Angelina stirred in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she heard the yelling of Vicky. **"ANGELINAAAA!!!!"**

"I'm coming!!" She called out, climbing out of bed. She glanced over her shoulder to see her god-parent and Wanda lying on her pillow as her dolls. She tilted her head, curiously at the two and shrugged, not wanting to upset Vicky anymore.

Vicky blinked a few times, startled by Angelina's annoyed shout and glanced down at Timmy who wore a smirk on his face. "Told ya!" He grinned, teasingly.

She growled lowly to herself, watching his sister walk down the stairs, still rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. "And how did you get inside without me knowing?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Angelina blinked a few times, glancing over at Timmy who just stared at her. "The back door was open, you know," she replied quietly.

"Oh, well, that's just great." Vicky muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Timmy watched his sister lower her eyes to the floor. "Sis?" He blinked a few times when he suddenly heard the door open.

"We're home!" Mrs. Turner's bubbly voice interrupted his thoughts. "Here's your pay, Vicky."

Vicky smiled brightly, taking the large wad of cash from Mrs. Turner's hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Turner. Same time tomorrow?"

"Nope. Dad and I are going to spend the day with the kids tomorrow, thank you though," She smiled, showing Vicky the way out. Just as she was about to protest, Mrs. Turner closed the door and the two adults turned to face Angelina and Timmy.

Timmy stared at his parents who kneeled down to hug them both tightly. "You guys mean it? We're actually going to spend the whole day together?" He asked, hopefully.

Mrs. Turner's smile faltered a little as she glanced over at her husband. "Actually, no, son. We just wanted Vicky to think that we were. We're thinking it's time for a change. That's why Mr. Dimmadome asked if he could help watch you kids tomorrow while we're at work!" Mr. Turner smiled brightly.

Angelina just stared at them, speechless. She hadn't seen Mr. Dimmadome for almost four years now, not since the accident. Timmy glanced over at his sister, slightly surprised to see the shocked expression on her face. What was so wrong about the fact that Mr. Dimmadome was going to be their baby-sitter for one day?

He had a feeling he would find out the next day...

**TBC!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyahhh! I'm super, super sorry for not updating sooner! I've been having major writer's block for this one, but I'm still working on it! Hope you guys can forgive me. And to sum it up, the bad man, is not an original character of mine. He's actually a character from the show, but that's all I'm saying! Keep the reviews coming, guys!!**

**6.**

Timmy stared with wide eyes as he entered his room to find his godfather dancing with Anti-Wanda. "Uh, Cosmo?" He blinked a few times, closing his door and walking over to his bed. He waited for an answer, anything, but he got nothing but a loud "Whoop!" from Anti-Wanda. "COSMO!!"

Both Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked startled for a few minutes and turned to face the confused ten-year old. "Timmy!! When did you get here?" Cosmo smiled sheepishly, hiding a small blush as he glanced over at Anti-Wanda who gave him a wide smile.

"Three minutes ago," Timmy frowned, looking up at him. "What's going on here? Where's Wanda?"

Blink, blink.

"Oh! She's with A-C and Angelina! Er--she was."

Timmy slapped his forehead. "Well, I need to speak with her. They've got to be in Sis's room, right?"

Anti-Wanda floated in front of the doorway, blocking his path. "Ya'll can't do that! Not yet! Anti-Cosmo hasn't given me the okay sign!!" she protested.

He stared at her, now more confused than before. Why would she allow her husband to be alone with her counterpart? And more importantly, why didn't Wanda object to any of this? He crossed his arms and sat back down on his bed in thought just as Cosmo went back to dancing to air-less music with Anti-Wanda.

* * *

Wanda sighed heavily as she poofed out of doll form to her normal fairy self; Anti-Cosmo floating beside her. "I still can't figure it out! Who in Dimmsdale would do that to an innocent girl's family?" her cheeks reddened slightly as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close for an innocent hug.

"Don't stress over it." she blinked a few times, surprised at the calmness in Anti-Cosmo's voice.

She smiled at him. "I won't, no need to worry."

It was then Angelina rushed into the bedroom, a worried look on her face as she quickly shut the door. "Daddy A-C!!" she called out for her godfather and turned around quickly, just in enough time to meet his gaze when she spotted Wanda and nearly toppled over backwards.

Wanda blinked a few times, watching Anti-Cosmo fly down to aid her. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" She asked softly, pink eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," Angelina muttered, brushing herself off as Anti-Cosmo helped her stand up.

"What seems to be troubling you, Angel?"

She winced slightly and glanced over at her godfather. "Mr. Dimmadome's coming to baby-sit me and Timmy tomorrow," she replied quietly.

Anti-Cosmo stared at her quietly, stealing one glance from Wanda. "Now why on earth would he do that? I would assume he has a tight schedule to keep up with."

Angelina watched her godfather's thoughtful expression. She noticed he kept stealing glances at Wanda as well, but she didn't seem to catch them as she was in her own world of thought. "I don't know. But what if that creepy man comes back?" She whispered, shuddering lightly.

Anti-Cosmo brought his godchild into a comforting hug. "We stopped him last time before he had the chance to hurt you and we'll stop him again. We won't allow anyone to hurt you, Angel." She snuggled into her godfather's arms, feeling safe. Anti-Cosmo smiled at this and patted her back gently.

She lifted her head to look at him, her voice close to a whisper as she asked, "Where's Mama A-W, Daddy?"

He blinked twice and smiled sheepishly. "Erm, she's keeping a certain someone busy right now. Don't worry, she'll be back shortly, dear," He hugged her once before letting her go.

She watched him float back up to Wanda, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder which caused the pink haired fairy to snap back out of her thoughts. Angelina shook her head as a small blush formed across both their cheeks. "Timmy, Angelina, time for bed, you two!" Mrs. Turner shouted from downstairs.

Anti-Cosmo placed a quick kiss to Wanda's cheek before he poofed into fish form and into the fishbowl. Anti-Wanda joined him moments later just as Angelina got ready for bed. Wanda stared at them for a few minutes before she poofed back to her husband in Timmy's room.

* * *

**Dimmsdale Elementary**

"No way!! Mr. Dimmadome's going to be at your house after school?" Chester declared, earning the group some stares at they took their seats in Crocker's class.

Angelina nodded, motioning for him to keep his voice down. "I still have a bad feeling about it, though." Chester merely smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, a confused look on her face.

"It's cool, Ange. Mr. Dimmadome is a pretty cool guy from what I've seen. And you said your parents were friends of his before. I bet you'll have lots to catch up on." Angelina winced a little bit at the mention of her parents. But the innocent smile on Chester's face calmed her nerves a little. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're right, thanks, Chester." A blush appeared across Chester's cheeks as she hugged him tight. Timmy couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression.

* * *

Timmy stood beside his sister as they watched their parents gather their things up. "Mom, are you sure about this?" Timmy asked, cautiously. Mr. and Mrs. Turner paused in their tracks and turned to face the kids.

"Of course we're sure, honey." Timmy frowned as his mother smiled down at him, reassuringly. He turned to see Angelina who's gaze was wide and frightfully fixated on the window. "Sis?" He nudged her a little and her body shook some from fright.

"The bad man's here...he's here, he's here..." she mumbled over and over, wrapping her arms around herself. Timmy blinked a few times, confused as he turned his gaze to the window only to find that no one was there. The two siblings jumped a little as they heard knocking on the door.

"That must be Mr. Dimmadome!" Mr. Turner declared, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her over to the door. Mrs. Turner smiled down at Timmy and Angelina, blowing them both kisses as her husband opened the door, greeting Mr. Dimmadome.

Angelina raised her eyes to see the long time friend of her parents shaking hands with her newly adopted ones. "Not to worry, Timmy and Angie will be in safe hands. Ya'll run along now and have fun!" She winced upon hearing the nickname she despised, yet she forced a smile to her face as Mr. Dimmadome turned to face them, closing the door.

Timmy looked up at him. "Mr. Dimmadome, sir, aren't you afraid that you're putting your life in danger for coming to babysit us?" Angelina blinked a few times, surprised to find that her brother had asked that question.

Mr. Dimmadome looked startled as well. "Now, lookie here, Son. I'm certain that I'm safe for the time being. I haven't had a stalker in a few days time now. He or she wouldn't dream of bursting into your parents house without me knowing it!" He smiled and kneeled down to face the slightly frightened girl. "Ya don't have to worry, Angie. Everything will be fine." He pulled her into a reassuring hug.

Despite the calmness in Mr. Dimmadome's actions, Angelina couldn't help but worry still.

**TBC!!**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**: Just fair warning, Mr. Dimmadome is NOT the killer. Sorry if I confused some of you. Hope this clears up some of the confusion. I sorta got frustrated with this...I'm sorry if it's a short story, but I promise the sequel will be longer!

**7**

Angelina sat on the couch beside her brother as she watched him play The Crimson Chin video game. It was the epic battle between the Chin and his counterpart, the Nega Chin. She was getting lost in thought while watching him play that she didn't notice Mr. Dimmadome had sat down next to her. "Angie, something troubling you, hon?" Mr. Dimmadome's concerned voice snapped her back to reality.

She lifted her gaze to his and slowly shook her head. "Everything's fine, sir."

The older man stared down at her, not buying her answer. "Are you sure, Angie? You know you can talk to me about anything at all."

Timmy paused the game to watch the two. He bit down on his bottom lip, wondering if he should inform Mr. Dimmadome that his sister hated to be called Angie. He decided to keep his silence as his sister spoke to reassure that she was okay. Mr. Dimmadome simply smiled and patted her back. "Uhm, is it okay if I visit Chester for awhile?" she asked, hopefully as she gazed up at him.

"Who is this Chester?" Mr. Dimmadome asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A close friend," she replied softly, hiding a small blush.

He watched her, thoughtfully, rubbing his mustach. "I don't know, Ange. I can't let the two of you out of my sight. Maybe Chester could come over here for a little bit," he suggested, watching the girl's face light up with happiness.

Angelina let out a happy squeal as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Mr. Dimmadome! I'll give him a call now!" She scrambled off the couch quickly and ran into the kitchen to grab the phone.

Timmy had watched her disappear with interest. He turned his gaze back to Mr. Dimmadome when he heard a faint sigh escape his throat. "Uh, are you okay, sir?"

Mr. Dimmadome shook his head as he began to rub his temples. "Nothin' to worry about Timmy. Just thinkin' about the past is all." He frowned, closing his eyes. _Where did it all go wrong? John and Reba..they had no right to be killed like that. They were two of my best friends...their little girl seems so afraid of me now, as if I'm the one responsible for it. But I'm not. How else can I convince her?_

Unknown to the group downstairs, Anti-Cosmo was perched at the top of the stairs in his human form as he watched over his godchild, apparently lost in his own thoughts. _No, of course he isn't the killer. The person Anti-Wanda and myself saw was skinnier than Dimmadome was and he had this strange accent when he spoke. Almost like a french wanna-be. _The Anti-Fairy frowned, crossing his arms as he watched Timmy continue playing his game.

Wanda stepped up quietly behind him, a worried expression sewn onto her features. She had questions of her own, but she didn't want to disturb him and have an angry Anti-Fairy snapping at her. She slowly sat down beside him, trying her best not to disturb him and studied his expression. _He's actually...very attractive like this,_ she thought, suddenly tearing her gaze away from him as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarassment.

Anti-Cosmo arched an eyebrow as he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to have heard her thoughts, but dared not to say anything of it. He merely smiled and turned his gaze back to the group downstairs, just in time to see Angelina rush back into the living room to answer the door. He watched her, seeing the excitement glow on her face as she greeted Chester and smirked upon watching her pull the startled boy inside.

Something went wrong though. He and Wanda both could sense it as Angelina stared out the door with a frightened gaze. "Sis, close the door!" Timmy hollored, not looking up from his game.

"Angie?" Mr. Dimmadome was now at the trembling girl's side along with Chester.

"Ange?" Chester spoke softly, gently shaking her shoulders.

"H-he--..." She swallowed hard, pointing outside.

Mr. Dimmadome's eyes widened as he followed the girl's gaze and saw a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Chester looked confused, yet he sheilded Angelina from the stranger's sight. "You!"

Timmy jumped up at the harsh voice and turned to see the same shadowed figure from his sister's past standing outside. He jumped off the couch and ran to his sister's trembling form. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda followed suit, disguised as humans, of course. "Sis?" Timmy spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close for a comforting hug. "It's okay, we're here."

"I haven't come for the girl, you idiot!" The stranger laughed, holding the metal baseball bat in his hands. He stopped and pointed the bat at Mr. Dimmadome who stared at him, shocked. "I've come to finish _HIM_ off!"

Timmy shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip. That voice sounded so oddly familiar. But it couldn't be... "Mr. Bickles?" he asked, unsure of what the man's reaction would be. It still confused him though. Why would he want to kill Mr. Dimmadome?

The man behind the mask gasped sharply, wondering how Timmy could have figured out who he was. He seemed to be frozen in his tracks until he tried to turn, bumping into two stern-looking policemen. He cringed slightly as he felt his mask being lifted and heard several gasps echo throughout the room. "It was you!! But why?" Timmy demanded as the cops proceeded to handcuff him.

Mr. Bickles lifted his head, glaring at Mr. Dimmadome. "Because of him! He's always downcasted me, ruining my hopes and dreams of one day becoming the richest person in Dimmsdale!" He lowered his gaze to Angelina, who stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "You weren't my target. I was only trying to scare you away."

Anti-Cosmo scoffed, placing a comforting hand on Angelina's shoulder. "It didn't look like that when _I_ came to her rescue," he sneered, watching Mr. Bickles being dragged off.

Mr. Dimmadome stood still for quite some time as he tried to take in what he just saw. He shook his head as though trying to clear it and turned around in time to see Angelina hug a strange, new person. "Who the heck are you and how did you get here?" he demanded.

Angelina lifted her head and whispered something into Anti-Cosmo's ear. He sighed and nodded, with a wave of his wand, he and Wanda had disappeared back into her room, removing his entrance from Mr. Dimmadome's and Chester's minds. She smiled and turned to face Mr. Dimmadome who was kneeling down beside her. "Are you all right, Angie?" He asked softly, pulling her into a tight hug.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. It's over now, right?" She asked, hopefully. Chester laughed and grinned at her expression, placing a kiss on her cheek. She blinked a few times, looking over at him and smiled shyly, blushing a little bit.

Mr. Dimmadome chuckled, watching the two. "Yes, it's over." _Perhaps now her parents can rest in peace knowing she's safe with the Turner's..._he thought, smiling softly.

--

**TBC. Epilogue Next Chapter!!**


	8. Epilogue

**Anti-God Parents Epilogue**

**A/N:** Meh, I got the idea for Angelina's parents's names from two Country singer stars: John Michael Montgomery and Reba McEntire. I just changed their last name. And the same rules follow. I only own Angelina and this story. Please, do not use her without my permisson.

* * *

Six years had passed since the whole Mr. Bickles and the Mr. Dimmadome incident had occured in the Turner's household and a lot of changes had taken place since then. For starters, Timmy's once shy sister had turned into one of the second most popular girls in Dimmsdale High School, of course the most popular girl was still Trixie Tang. She had developed a serious relationship with Chester and the two have been almost inseperable. Yet she was still Anti-Cosmo's little Angel.

Anti-Cosmo. He had done something an Anti-Fairy would probably never dream of doing: stealing your opposite's wife. Right after the mystery had been solved, Wanda and Anti-Cosmo had finally come clean and confessed their feelings for the other. The two had started thier relationship shortly after the confession, leaving a slightly shocked and very confused green-haired fairy behind. It wasn't really any surprise to Anti-Wanda. She'd been quiet after they revealed the news and said something about having to leave to take care of her father and sister.

That left Cosmo. He'd been spending more and more time with Timmy ever since the divorce, but he wasn't his usual happy go-lucky self. He would smile every now and then when Timmy tried to tell a joke to get some laughter out of him, but none came. After three more tries, Timmy finally gave up and hugged his godfather's arm, resting his head on his shoulder. It was after that moment, certain feelings started to form between the two. Feelings of love.

Angelina had been the unfortunate one to find out first hand about her brother and his godfather's growing relationship. She had peeked her head into his room one night to call him down for supper when she saw a little make-out session going on between Cosmo and Timmy. And well, it was pretty awkward after that, but she'd forgiven him shortly after he explained to her.

What other strange sightings would they come in contact with? They didn't know, but at least they had the comforting thought that their Godparents would be there to guide them along the way. As in the famous words of Angelina's brother, Timothy Thomas Turner..."What could possibly go wrong?"

**TBC in the sequel!!**


End file.
